


Ennis/Scott

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ennis (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Scott, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Ennis/Scott McCall square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my first entry.It's explicit only in the last little paragraph.
Relationships: Ennis/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 6
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Ennis/Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Ennis/Scott McCall square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my first entry.
> 
> It's explicit only in the last little paragraph.

After Kali refused to cut her toenails, Ennis dumped her.

Six months later the mess his den had become proved too much for even a slovenly alpha like him. Since none of his bed partners wanted to be his housekeeper, Ennis joined the mating run in Beacon Hills, renowned for its choice omegas.

Now Scott McCall served as both bed partner and housekeeper.

Currently preparing dinner, Scott, wearing only an apron, was sure to lean over often.

Reheated meals weren’t uncommon in their household now, but thoroughly knotting Scott’s asshole before dinner always left Ennis with a much heartier appetite.


End file.
